


【朱白】烟火漫步（女装play一发完）

by EnticE_o3o



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:39:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnticE_o3o/pseuds/EnticE_o3o
Summary: *给鸭的生贺。





	【朱白】烟火漫步（女装play一发完）

\--

朱一龙回到家的时候看见家门口放着一个配色奇怪的纸箱子，很突兀地摆在家门口正中央的位置。

“……小白又买了什么东西啊。”

朱一龙为自己家宝贝的奇怪癖好叹了口气，随即手上开门然后弯腰把箱子抱进了门。

时间不早不晚，窗外城市的灯光刚刚亮起，映在没有拉起窗帘的窗户上格外明亮。白宇大概是还没有下戏，朱一龙就把箱子放在茶几上等自己宝贝回来。

白宇进门的时候夜色已经深沉，月亮挂在夜幕上有些摇摇欲坠，万家灯火也已经灭了一半。

“宝宝，你的什么什么东西到了。”

“这么快吗？”白宇踢下鞋子，蹦蹦跳跳地跑过去抱起箱子掂了掂，看向朱一龙。

“所以你是买了个啥，配色怎么跟巴啦啦小魔仙似的。”

“哥哥你等下就知道啦~”

  
—

大概十分钟左右后，白宇从房间里出来了。

面前的男人戴着双马尾假发，发尾也是一蓝一粉，却没有箱子上的颜色那样艳丽，衬着白宇的肤色反而分外好看。短上衣和热裤仅仅是起到了遮羞的作用，他的锁骨和腰部都暴露在四月初还有些凛冽的空气中，看着有些寒冷，但是又显得很贴合。

这一身暴露的女装最瞩目的地方还是那双渔网袜，仿佛它的存在就是为了引诱人犯罪，黑色的线交错，微微勒着那象牙般的长腿，连白宇因为害羞而微微加速的呼吸时皮肤微微的起伏都令人遐想联翩。

就像勾引人犯罪的恶魔，躺在那里默默地看着你。

朱一龙情不自禁加重了呼吸，虽说和他们在一起很久了，但是因为两个人都在剧组忙起来不知道时间的人，所以好长一阵子没有做过些什么了。

眼前的人儿或许本意只是为了好玩，殊不知他已经挑起了自己的欲火。感受着裤子越来越紧，朱一龙咽了一下口水。

白宇不知道是不是有意引诱，朱一龙回过神之后白宇已经走到了自己面前，那双细瘦的手轻轻环上了他的腰部。

“哥哥…这套衣服好看吗？”

不得不说。

白宇，是个妖精。

朱一龙笑了。

“宝宝，你这就是引我犯罪。”

—  


白宇还没有反应过来就被80kg的臂力粗暴地扔到了床上，朱一龙不由分说就压了上来，左手捏着身下人的脸，右手脱下了那与内裤几乎无异的热裤。白宇仰面看着朱一龙微微有些泛红的眼睛，琥珀色的瞳仁里满满的都是情欲与侵略之意，他知道这回自己玩大了。

白宇在朱一龙的惊异中颤抖着吻上了他的唇，手上解开了他哥的皮带，隔着一层薄薄的布料轻轻抚摸他早已肿胀的性器，修长纤细的手指先是划过湿润的前端，随后向下游移至微微凸起青筋的柱身。他抬起了腰，使自己的身体更加贴合朱一龙的身体，然后用另一只手解开了他的衬衫扣子。

“真是的，衬衫扣子怎么系那么紧呢。”小猫一般上扬的尾音拖长了竟然有了些慵懒。

似乎是忘记了自己的着装，白宇肆意地挑拨着朱一龙剩余不多的理智。朱一龙轻笑一声，左手褪下了自己的内裤，带着浓烈的侵占欲的雄性器官迫不及待的跳了出来，长度和宽度都远超亚洲男人平均尺寸。

“哥哥……”

朱一龙没有理会身下人的反抗，从趴着的姿势换为跪着，硬是将自己的那样东西塞进了白宇的嘴里。朱一龙平时就有点不轻不重的有点病态的施虐欲，此时看着自己所爱的人穿着暴露的泪眼朦胧地看着自己，嘴里含着自己的物什，他深吸一口气，然后发出了命令：

“宝宝，取悦它。”

白宇从来没有见过自家温柔似水的哥哥在性事上这样粗暴，微微的恐惧感让他颤抖着本就软成一滩水的身子。他缓缓俯下身，将朱一龙的器官含在口中，刺激性的气味从喉咙穿刺到鼻腔，与不适的呕吐感联合着攻击他的中枢神经。由于朱一龙的跪姿，白宇不得不双肘撑在床上翘起屁股，两瓣浑圆的屁股露在超短裙外面，在黑丝的衬托下，在朱一龙眼里是绝佳的催情剂，他伸出右手，将白宇的短裤连着短裙粗暴地扯下，接着开始把玩起小孩已经出了水的部位。他的左手也没有闲着，骨节分明的食指抵在了轻轻颤抖的穴口处，那里已经开始分泌出难以言喻的液体来，每一次呼吸都是诱惑着朱一龙去填满空虚的渴望。

朱一龙微微前倾的动作加深了自己性器在小孩儿口腔中的深度，一阵生理性的干呕感不可遏制地涌上来，白宇剧烈咳嗽起来，从肺部冲出的气流喷在朱一龙的前端，他的手还来没来得及从白宇的臀部移开，双重的刺激与麻痒的的感觉让他差一点缴械投降。

“嘶。”

白宇的身体此时也是满载情欲，口中含着爱人的器官，后方也被肆无忌惮地攻击着，将残存的理智风卷残云。

  
朱一龙顺着只剩下黑丝包裹着的细嫩腿侧缓缓上移，慢慢地插入了第一根手指。  
“……！”很久没有做过了，突然被异物入侵，疼痛与不适不可避免地袭来，白宇一不留神吐出了一直含在嘴里的东西。

“宝宝怎么吐出来了？嫌我技术差吗？”朱一龙明表露出不悦，插进去的中指也拔了出来，“明明都湿成这个样子了……”他看着自己水光粼粼的手指，撇了撇嘴角。虽说被插入的感觉很难受，但当手指退出的时候，一种前所未有的空虚感从后方爆发，沿着脊椎爬过全身，最终到达大脑，变为支离破碎的喘息。

“不…呜呜…哥哥…不是的…”  
“小…小白…最喜欢哥哥了…”


End file.
